


Better When You're Naked

by exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Park Chanyeol, Nude Modeling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, artist!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be anything but a drunken dare, but how did this lead to the best dicking of Chanyeol’s life?[ For "Erotic Art and Photography" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Better When You're Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, they’re just a couple of horny boys. I wanted this to be straight up smut but I...sneaked in some plot in there somewhere. Unbeta’d so I apologize for typos and mistakes anywhere in the fic.

He has got to stop agreeing to dares when he was drunk out of his mind.

Chanyeol grumbles this to himself as he stands in the small, cramped space, trying to take his clothes off without hitting anything of importance.

His school's art department didn't have a fancy room for him to change in, so he's stuck here, in the world's most asthma-inducing space, getting naked as the day he was born.

His ratty jeans and loose shirt all end up on a small plastic chair against the wall, kicked aside haphazardly as he reached for the off-white robe the art department generously lent him.

He bumps against a huge canvass while reaching for his robe and a bare tit greets his line of vision. He curses, rearranges the cover on the canvass, and walks out of the stuffy room with his robe wrapped tightly around him.

The weight of what he's about to do dawns on him as he stands outside of room 112, the peeling paint-job on the door making his skin crawl. He was really doing this. Standing in front of at least twenty people… in just his birthday suit.

 _Fuck this, fuck Baekhyun!_ He quickly turns on his heel, fully intent on getting the fuck out of there when he crashes against something solid.

The impact makes him stumble, long limbs clutching onto whatever's nearest. Unfortunately, it's the person he crashed against.

They fall onto an uncoordinated heap on the floor, Chanyeol unintentionally bringing that person down with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He hurries out, almost butting heads with the other in his haste to right them.

Wide eyes behind wire-framed glasses stare back at him in surprise, his hand still clutched in the middle of the other's cardigan from when he tried to gain his balance and failed. A leg has somehow slipped beneath him, jeans rubbing against his most intimate parts. Chanyeol startles, belatedly remembering that he is very, _very_ naked under his flimsy robe.

His cheeks warm at their proximity, skin touching where it shouldn't be. He snaps out of it before the other man could open his mouth though, pulling his hand away from his chest as if he was burned.

He scrambles to his feet, bowing once, barely managing to contain his wince at the rough material of the other's jeans brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.  
Horrified at the prospect of popping a boner in front of a complete stranger, he turns and pushes the heavy door of 112 open, flustered.

"Ah! You must be the new model, _perfecto!_ "

A small guy he assumes to be the instructor hops out of his tall bar stool in front, excitedly grabbing at his elbow and leading him further into the room.

Twenty-something or so pairs of eyes stare after him intently, his blunder from before all but forgotten as the churning in his tummy returns full-force.

"Park Chanyeol, right?" The instructor whispers to him once they're front and center, Chanyeol barely managing a meek nod as he’s presented to a crowd of young and eager artists.

"Great! Everyone, this is Park Chanyeol. He'll be modelling for us during our figure drawing lessons. With his help, we'll learn how to breathe life into our two-dimensional scrawls."

Murmurs break out among the students, the door opens and closes, and Chanyeol's life begins flashing before his eyes.

He was never drinking again.

"Now, get your easels and pencils ready. We'll begin in five. Start with whatever figure catches your attention first. Remember to include and express the little things… The charm of figure drawing is in the details. Lights, shadows, and the vulnerability of the human body."

The students murmur their agreements, positioning their easels, canvasses, and materials the way they need them to be. Chanyeol zones out as the class buzzes with the excitement of a new project.

"As for you," the instructor says, motioning for _him_ to sit on the bar stool he got off from a while ago.

"Sit here please. Take your robe off, and let's start with a basic, laid-back pose. I want them to learn the importance of balancing soft and rough lines in the portrayal of the human body."

All of it goes over Chanyeol's head if he was being honest, but he just wanted to get this over with so he complies, sitting on the bar stool and eyeing the professor warily.

He refuses to take his robe off until he absolutely _had_ to, however. Nevermind that he literally came here to pose nude.

Eventually, the students get ready and Chanyeol has to take off his robe. He dies a little inside when the instructor tells him as much.

"Alright class, you have two hours."

Chanyeol curses every single friend he drank with on the night he agreed to the dare.

 _Fuck Baekhyun,_ he thought as he untied his robe. _Fuck Jongdae and fuck Sehun._ They were all dead to him. Especially Baekhyun. He was the one who thought of this stupid fucking dare in the first place.

 _'Wouldn't it be cool to pose nude in an art class, Chanyeol?'_ he mocked in his head, already seething before his eyes lock with a familiar pair in the back of the room.

As quickly as his thoughts had come, his head empties. Everything is static save for the guy staring at his body like he was art or something.

_Oh wait._

Chanyeol almost laughs, stomach muscles flexing but he manages to hold it back just in time.

The girl in front of him glares at him though, so she probably saw the whole thing. He manages a sheepish smile before the instructor reminds him to stay still.

Half of the class groans when he startles. Some turn their entire drawing pads over.

Chanyeol rests his gaze elsewhere after a quick apology, determined not to get distracted this time around. He stares intently at the murals on the wall, colorful and abstract enough that he can't make out what it is. He follows the swirls with his eyes, careful to keep his body relaxed and still as his mind wanders.

The rough scratching of pencils against paper pulls him out of his thoughts though, a subtle ache settling over his shoulders from how long he's held the pose as his consciousness returns.

He scans the students in a panic, trying to look for the instructor so he can ask for a break. He finds him hunched over one of his students, back turned to him.

Chanyeol's heart plummets to his stomach. There's no way he can hold on the pose for much longer.

Frantically, he tries to meet the gaze of any of the students for help- but they're all too busy sketching away at their pads.

A bead of sweat forms and drips from Chanyeol's temple. Slowly, tantalizingly soothing over the prickles on his skin. He's going to tumble over and fuck up- he'll ruin everyone's work- he'll-

His eyes accidentally meet with the guy from before. His gaze, blank yet scrutinizing, follows down the length of Chanyeol's body. He's positive he has never felt more exposed than he has now.

Then, just as Chanyeol moves to close his legs, the other opens his mouth.

"I think it's time for the model's break."

His voice, low but commanding power, catches the attention of their instructor. Chanyeol visibly shudders at his tone. The other catches this and doesn't even bother hiding his smirk.

Chanyeol, blush high on his cheeks, pulls the robe back around him. The instructor walks back to the front, waving the groans of the students off as he nods at him.

"Alright, Chanyeol. Take a 15-minute break. We'll try another pose after that." The instructor pats him on the shoulder twice before moving along to another student.

Chanyeol exhales, releasing a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He steps off the platform in front and makes to leave the room when a movement to his right catches his attention.

It's the guy again, walking towards him. His expression remains unreadable, dark in a way that Chanyeol can't decipher. He swallows the lump in his throat and stays rooted to his spot.

"Come with me," the guy says once he's close, low enough that only he could hear.

Chanyeol, inhibitions already lowered from where he was posing naked in front of their class just minutes ago, follows.

In hindsight, he really should have known better than to follow after strangers.

But the guy was hot and he had saved Chanyeol, so he really wasn't feeling threatened at the moment.

They step out of the classroom, no words exchanged between them as Chanyeol blindly follows behind him.

Like this, Chanyeol notices how much smaller the other is compared to him. He wonders how he had ever felt intimidated around him.

"W-where are we going?" he asks hesitantly, voice hoarse from disuse.

The guy doesn't stop to acknowledge his question, just keeps going until they reach the end of the hall. He turns to Chanyeol, the ghost of a smirk on his lips, before he pushes the door open and steps inside.

Chanyeol, helplessly drawn by his smirk, follows him inside. What welcomes his eyes as he steps in makes his jaw drop in awe.

The room is small but littered with artworks, every inch of the wall covered by paintings of various lengths and sizes. He scans the room in fascination, breath labored as he tries to inspect each one.

What draws his attention is a nude painting smack dab in the middle of the room, unassuming in its size and color.

It's small and colored in with neutrals, making it easy to miss under the untrained eye.

But not to Chanyeol, no. He might not know a lot about art, but he has stared enough times today at the face looking back at him from the canvass to not notice it.

"Is that-" he gasps, whirling around to stare at the smaller male who has gone quiet behind him. He nods, a small smile playing on his thick lips.

"I used to pose nude to see how others would interpret the lines of my body. It's different for every artist, and it's endlessly fascinating to see things from their perspective. I spent most of last year modelling nude, so I've seen close to a hundred versions of my body. Each version was bold in their own right, but that one right there is my favorite."

Chanyeol inhales sharply. If this man really looked as good as he did naked on that painting in real life, then this painting was easily his favorite too.

He doesn’t voice that out loud though, turning to smile nervously at the other man before him.

“I’m guessing you liked how you were drawn in this one?”

The man nods, a small smirk gracing his features.

“I like how realistic that particular artist drew my dick.”

Chanyeol choked on air at his words, feeling his cheeks warm as he tries and fails to keep his eyes away from the dick hanging low between thick, pale thighs in the painting. The penis was drawn well on its way to full hardness, curved to the right and shiny at the tip.

But that wasn’t the only scandalous thing about the painting, no. It was the other’s expression, raw and enticing, as if he was teasing the artist with just his eyes, the way his legs splayed widely to put all of himself on display.

Chanyeol, bless his soul, couldn’t find it in himself to look away.

“Breathtaking, right? An ex of mine drew that for me. We don’t talk anymore, but he was kind enough to let me keep that. After all, it is my portrait, albeit naked.”

Chanyeol swallows, at a loss for words. That mostly explains the raw passion dripping off the painting, enticing even him, who knew shit about art, to take a bite off the subject.

He unconsciously takes a step backward. The other follows his movement with a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

“Why are you telling me this? Why’d you take me here?”

The smaller looks up at him at that, eyes warm and softening at the edges as he takes a careful step forward.

“Because you looked lost. Like you didn’t know what you were doing.”

Slowly, painstakingly, he took his hand and rested it on Chanyeol’s elbow. It wasn’t even a sexual move yet it sparked the fire already waiting to be lit in the pit of his stomach.

His warm grip was gentle but firm, the skin of his palm and fingers rough on the softness of his arm. The contrast has Chanyeol’s brain melting into mush.

“I’m just showing you that art students do it all the time… And that it isn’t as daunting as it looks. Here…” His palm slides down to Chanyeol’s hand, holding it up to point at his nude painting.

His touch has Chanyeol’s arousal spiking, and he’s once again reminded of how much room he has between his legs because he’s just in some flimsy robe, for fucks sake.

“Artists study the lines of your body, pick it apart by your muscles and bones. You become the model for still, life-like art, and nothing more. It’s not even remotely sexual…” Here, his voice drops, low and rumbling as he whispers it right by Chanyeol’s ear.

“...Unless you want it to be.”

At this, he tilts his head back and stares into his eyes, gaze smouldering as his rough fingers traces teasing spirals into his palm. Chanyeol swallows, and he follows that with his gaze hungrily, too.

“I-I…”

Before he could properly formulate a response, however, voices from the hallway filter through the room.

“Has anyone seen our model? His break is almost up!” It’s the instructor, worry bleeding into his heavily-accented drawl.

The smaller steps away from him at that, scoffing in amusement. The small space finally allows Chanyeol to breathe and he shuffles in place, wincing when his half-hard cock brushes against the inside of his robe.

He bites on his lower lip and prays that the other hasn’t noticed. The amused flicker in his eyes tells a different story, though. Chanyeol sighs.

“They’re looking for you. Let’s head back.”

The other moves away and towards the door, ready to step out when Chanyeol moves to catch him by the wrist.

“Wait!” Chanyeol cries out, eyes wide and chest heaving. He’s a mess, already so tightly wound up from everything that happened that day.

He had to know the name of this small, wide-eyed man responsible for riling him up and driving him insane. He owed himself that, knowing it will probably take days for him to forget the knowing curve of his smirk, the glint in his eyes.

“At least tell me your name!”

This infuriatingly handsome stranger had the gall to look amused as he gently pried Chanyeol’s fingers off his wrist. Slowly, he crowded back into his space, hands coming up to bracket his waist. He backs him up against the back of the door, eyes dark as he wedges a leg between his thighs. A sense of deja vu washes over him as he whimpers.

“Why? Why do you want to know, Chanyeol-ah?” He purrs, a pleasingly low rumble that melts his insides further.

Chanyeol’s cock twitches in interest, eyes widening in embarrassment as the other’s smirk widens. There was no way he didn’t feel that, not with how tightly pressed his leg was between his thighs.

“I-I… I was just curious.” He rushes to answer, cheeks heating up at the prominent bulge threatening to poke out of his robe. He squirms to angle his crotch away, only to gasp out loud as it rubs up further against the art student’s thigh.

The smaller’s eyes honest to god darkens at that, the hands on his waist squeezing hard before letting go. He steps back, fire in his eyes as he regards him.

Chanyeol remains pinned to the wall as if he was still being held back, seemingly in a trance as his eyes follow the art student walking further and further away from him.

“I’ll let you know if you agree to meet me after classes today, six sharp, in this same room.”

He pauses, letting his eyes roam shamelessly over Chanyeol’s vulnerable form.  
“And oh… you might want to do something about… _that,_ unless you’d like the rest of the class to draw you with a raging hard on.”

He winked at him and then he was gone, allowing Chanyeol to slowly slide down the wall. Sitting on his ass on the cold, tiled floor, he clutched at his chest.

 _“Fuck.”_ He curses lowly at the empty room, already anticipating the state he’ll find himself in later, making the biggest mistake of his life.

Chanyeol, fully dressed this time, keeps his head low as he makes his way to the art building. He avoids eye contact with anyone in fear of having his less-than innocent intentions exposed.

He was definitely walking there to get dicked, no other reasonable explanation for how the smaller art student had behaved earlier.

But Chanyeol didn’t want to think too much about that, mind already made as he shoulders his way past a busy hallway.

His eyes follow the path of the hallway, the rooms quieting down the further he went along. Soon enough, he’s standing outside of the door he was pressed up against just hours before. His cheek warms at the thought.

He raises his hand, knuckles poised to knock, before he lowers it and goes for the door knob instead. He grips it tight, twisting once to test if it’s unlocked.

As soon as it gives, he looks to his left, waits for the opportune moment that the halls flood back with students before stepping in.

“You’re that eager to know my name?”

Chanyeol startles at the voice, barely having closed the door as he turns around to face the owner. The hot art student from before smirks at him from his place on the couch, squished against the corner and away from his art supplies.

He gulps, making up his mind as he locks the door before wandering in. This earns him an amused raise of his brow, dark eyes swirling with interest as he stops in front of him. Chanyeol fumbles with the straps of his backpack.

“So. Tell me. Your name, I mean.”

The other smiles, moving to sit properly as he clasped both hands over his lap.  
“If I tell you, will you sit on my lap?”

Chanyeol blinks at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” He then pats his lap teasingly. “There’s no other place for you to sit anyway. I’d hate to let my guests stand around there the entire time.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, scoffing as he dropped his bag to the side and stepped even closer. Deciding _hell with it_ , he folds his leg over the couch, standing on his knees before plopping himself down on the other’s lap.

He makes himself comfortable with a little wiggle, hands resting on either side of his head on the back of the couch. Strong hands come up immediately to hold him by the waist, steadying him.

He smiles amicably, faces inches from each other as he stares at him.

“Do this often?”

That earns him a throaty chuckle, owlish eyes curving into cute little crescents momentarily. Chanyeol’s heart flips at the sight.

“No, actually. Just you.”

His voice drops an octave, palms splaying out against his waist and squeezing once. “I couldn’t resist. After you sat on me, I was hooked.”

_“Hey!”_

The smaller chuckles again, cheeks bunching up as he massages his waist to placate him. The touch has him sliding even closer, fully seated on his lap with a few layers of clothing separating his ass from his cock.

The thought has his mouth watering and his palms sweating. The desire must have shown on his face because the tip of his nose brushes lightly against his jaw.

His voice, velvety and rich, travels deliciously to his ear.

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Do Kyungsoo. Make sure to remember that because I want to hear you moaning my name.”

His words, his voice, the promise of what’s to come all sends a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. He squirms, moving closer as he presses his face against the side of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“K-kyungsoo…” he murmurs, testing the name out on his tongue before nuzzling against him.

“Fuck, Chanyeol.”

The hand on his waist trails up his side before resting on his jaw, pulling his back gently. Rough fingers rest behind his ear as he’s guided to look at the other.

“Pretty,” Kyungsoo breathes, his warm breath brushing against the sensitive skin of his cheek. His hand curls around his neck, tugging him close enough that their noses brush against each other.

 _“Please,”_ his lips are trembling, parted, waiting to be taken.

Kyungsoo finally snaps and moves forward, mouth open as his plush lips press against his. The kiss is electric, fast one second and slow the next, passionate and dirty in the best way possible.

Kyungsoo kisses like he’s trying to map out the shape of his lips, learning him inside out with every little suck and nip. Chanyeol’s hands fist themselves in his thick hair, pulling him even closer as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Chanyeol’s thighs spread a little more as he tries to press himself closer, Kyungsoo’s tongue tracing over his lips addictive as he opens himself up to the other.

Their tongues meet, sweet little curls and licks, before Kyungsoo takes charge and licks up the roof of his mouth. It’s dirty and raw, how Kyungsoo runs his tongue over every crevice in his mouth, tasting every inch of him.

He about loses his mind when Kyungsoo starts sucking on the tip of his tongue. Spit trails down the edge of his mouth, and he whines at the back of his throat at the intensity of it all.

Their lips part with a wet smack, Kyungsoo wasting no time in kissing down his jaw and his throat, nipping at his collarbone as his hands slide back down to cup his ass.

He squeezes at the clothed flesh but it feels electric to Chanyeol all the same. An unrestrained moan leaves his lips and he feels Kyungsoo smile against his neck before sucking a mark just beneath his collarbone.

He shudders, cock filling in quickly in his jeans as Kyungsoo works him up only to unravel him by the seams. He pants, fingers still tangled in the other’s hair as he squeezes.

He gets the hint and kisses his way back to Chanyeol’s lips, having to crane his head up all the way because of their height difference. He sucks on his plump lower lip, tongue tracing the throbbing flesh before slipping back in to taste him.

He moans, eager to taste more of him, swallow down the small pants and groans escaping his lips each time they part.

 _“Fuck,”_ Kyungsoo breathes as soon as they part for the umpteenth time, voice wrecked as he rests his forehead against his chin.

“You drive me fucking insane, Chanyeol. You have no idea.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes to the sight of Kyungsoo’s lust-filled ones looking up at him, ready to eat him whole. He shudders, want dripping down his gut as he licks his lips.

Kyungsoo follows the movement with his eyes, hands never leaving his ass as they squeeze and knead. Chanyeol involuntarily rocks forward, his rock-hard erection pressing against Kyungsoo’s tummy.

He gasps, his desire peaking as he rocks forward again, just to relieve the pressure in his jeans.

“Kyungsoo, _please._ ” God, even his own voice sounds absolutely wrecked to his ears.

“Please what, Chanyeol? What do you want?” He asks teasingly, voice an octave lower as he leans forward to mouth at his sensitive neck.

“A-ah...you. Want you,” he breathes. He wasn’t normally this needy, but fuck that. He was tightly wound since this morning. He just wants to get dicked, damn it.

That seems to do the trick because Kyungsoo flips them over, and Chanyeol finds himself lying flat on the couch with the art student hovering over him.

“Been wanting to undress you since you’ve walked through that door.” He confesses, barely a whisper, and Chanyeol closes his eyes at the lust that jolts through his system.

His cock pulses with want, breathing heavily as he runs his hands down Kyungsoo’s back. The muscles that ripple when he pets over Chanyeol’s body has him groaning loudly.

“You look so beautiful with nothing on, Chanyeol. I barely stopped myself from running over to you in class as soon as you slipped your robe off. What right do you have, looking delicious enough to eat while you posed nude for us, mm? Were you trying to distract us?”

He grumbled right next to his ear before he bit it, kissing down until he reached the crook of his neck and sucked a mark there. Chanyeol squirms beneath him, trying to pull him down against him so he could rut against his thigh.

“Ah- Soo, Kyungsoo please. I’ll pose nude for you anytime just please—” Kyungsoo shuts him up with a kiss and a thigh between his legs, letting him grind and rut desperately.

Moans spill from his lips and the art student greedily eats it all up, the friction and the pressure in his pants bordering on painful as he chases his release.

Lost in lust, he barely registers when Kyungsoo stops kissing him and has pulled away. That rips a strangled cry from Chanyeol, his orgasm taken away from him as he’s left with nothing but the pressure on his clothes to relieve him.

“Shit Kyungsoo I was so close, why—” He pleads, close to tears.

“Shh, shh baby, I’ve got you. Let’s get you out of these.”

Kyungsoo brings him back down with gentle kisses as he pops the button of his jeans open, lowers his zipper and releases him from the confines of his boxers.

A pleased sigh slips past his lips as a rough hand wraps around his cock, stroking him from base to tip. Kyungsoo swipes the precum pooling at the tip and using it as lube to stroke him a little faster, only to stop and squeeze him at the base once he’s nearing his release again.

“What the ffuuck,” he groans out angrily, glaring at the fully-clothed art student smirking at him between his thighs.

“Relax, Yeol. I want you to come on my cock and my cock alone. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” He purrs, seduction dripping from his tone as Chanyeol settles back down on the couch. What else can he do but nod?

Kyungsoo takes his time in taking every inch of his clothing off, rough hands running reverently over his exposed skin. His dark eyes greedily drink him in, much like he did when he was posing nude for their class earlier.

His hands move over his toned chest and down to his abs, the rough pads of his fingers tracing over the raised skin when he flexes his stomach.

“Mm fuck you’re so hot. Wanted to see you like this, draw you in your most exposed state. I wanted to know the faces you make when you’re about to come.”

Kyungsoo’s words are dirty and they go straight to his dick, twitching in need as it curves up his abdomen. Precum leaks onto his stomach, and the little shit just spreads it over his abs, barely grazing his cock.

A frustrated groan leaves his lips. Kyungsoo just laughs at his misery.

At least he takes his own shirt and pants off after that, quicker than Chanyeol would have liked to observe. But with how he’s literally leaking on himself right now, his haste is understandable.

For an art student, Kyungsoo is fucking built. He has a well-sculpted chest, arms bulging at the sides as he takes Chanyeol’s hands and raises them over his head.

He presses both of his wrists together over the back of the couch as he settles between his spread legs, his thick cock bobbing against his abdomen with every movement. Chanyeol’s mouth waters.

“Keep your hands above your head,” Kyungsoo tells him, before letting go to rifle on the pile of clothes on the floor next to them.

His grin is naughty as he procures lube and a packet of condoms from his back pocket. Even after all that, Chanyeol laughs.

“Unbelievable.”

“What? At least I’m prepared.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, tuting at him teasingly as he uncaps the lube and coats his fingers with it.

“Oh I will. I don’t plan on leaving this room without fucking you on every inch of it, Chanyeollie.”

The nickname rolls off his tongue smoothly. Chanyeol likes the sound of that.

“Fuck, you better hurry then. We don’t have much time.”

Chanyeol jolts as his lubed fingers press up against his fluttering hole. He rubs them in circles, massaging the bundle of nerves to prepare him for the intrusion.

The taller breathes heavily again, legs spreading wider as the tip of Kyungsoo’s index finger almost slide past his slicked rim.

“Relax, we have at least two hours before the guards do their rounds in this building.”

As soon as he says that, he immediately sinks two fingers inside him. Chanyeol’s back arches, brows furrowing as he chokes on his moan.

“Ohhh, _fuuckk._ ”

Kyungsoo’s fingers are thick so he hasn’t moved them yet, waiting for him to adjust as he rests them inside him, knuckle deep.

He leans forward to kiss him, lips gentle against his swollen ones as his stretched rim flutters around the intrusion. He whimpers, licking at his bottom lip to let him know it’s okay to move.

Kyungsoo takes the hint and pulls back only to push back in, repeating the motion until he’s got Chanyeol panting in pleasure beneath him.

He fingers him slowly until he builds a steady pace, the squelch of lube as he finger-fucks him has Chanyeol’s ears burning in want and shame. It’s a confusing mix as he clutches the back of the sofa, fucking back on the thick fingers inside him.

The art student watches in awe as every muscle in Chanyeol’s torso ripples, biceps bulging as he clutches the couch and chases after his pleasure. He angles his fingers to slide in deeper, brushing against something spongy that lets the man beneath him moan out loud.

“God, there,” he moans, swivelling his hips. Kyungsoo adds a third finger as he abuses that spot again, massaging and rubbing as he prepares Chanyeol for his cock.

“Shit, Soo. I’m ready. Put it in me—I want it,” he’s babbling, already lost to the pleasure as his hips move on their own accord, chasing his fingers.

Kyungsoo leans back down to kiss him, swallowing down his moans as he slowly pulls his fingers out. He eats up the whine that slips past his lips.

To placate him, he reaches between their bodies and grabs ahold of his cock, tapping the wet cock head over his sensitive rim. Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open, watching him heatedly as his long legs wrap around his waist loosely.

 _“Fuck.”_ Unable to resist the gaze Chanyeol gives him, Kyungsoo hurriedly rips the condom packet open and slips it on. Giving himself a few pumps from his own precum and the leftover lube on his palm, he lines himself up.

He looks down at Chanyeol, eager to watch the emotions play on his face as he pushes in. The sight that welcomes him is absolutely gorgeous.

Chanyeol’s mouth drops open and his eyelids flutter shut, a breathless moan escaping his lips. His brows furrowed in a mix of pain and pleasure, ankles digging into Kyungsoo’s back until he’s fully bottomed out.

“God you’re so fucking tight. So good.”

He murmurs, nosing against Chanyeol’s throat. He peppers his neck and face in wet kisses as he waits for him to adjust, warm hands petting over his sides in comfort.

Eventually, Chanyeol’s legs squeeze weakly around him. He takes this as his cue to move, sucking a mark on the crook of his neck as he pulls back before pushing in deeply. He does this twice, thrice, enough times that has Chanyeol gasping.

“K-Kyungsoo, fuck. Harder,” he pleads, lashes wet with frustrated tears as his ankles lock on his lower back. Smirking, Kyungsoo shuffles him up the couch. He grabs underneath his thighs, squeezing, before he’s lifting him up and pounding into him.

“Ah—ah—Soo,” He moans, biceps flexing as he clutches the couch, hair flopping around from how hard Kyungsoo was fucking into him.

His thick, hard cock was stretching his insides good, the tip brushing deliciously against his prostate with every snap of his hips. It was good, so good in fact that he can feel his orgasm slowly building back up after being edged and teased for so long.

“Fuck, more. Give it to me—,” Chanyeol pleads, eager to reach his peak as he flutters and clenches around Kyungsoo’s thick cock. The art students grunts, cursing under his breath as he reaches under him to clutch his ass cheeks and spread him some more.

He lifts him halfway up on his lap and honest to god jackhammers into him, barely even pulling out anymore as he repeatedly grinds his cock deeply against his prostate. His heavy balls slap against the back of his ass and it’s all so dirty, Chanyeol’s thighs shaking as his cock twitches for the umpteenth time that night.

“Please, _please_ Soo. I’m so close.” He was practically sobbing at this point, voice wrecked as he grinds down on the thick cock rearranging his insides.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Kyungsoo’s voice was warm, soothing to his ears as he floats higher and higher, his orgasm within reach.

Thick lips mold against his as Kyungsoo’s hands move up to clutch his hips. Suddenly he’s being lifted up and down like a rag doll, literally fucked up and down on the other’s cock like a sleeve.

The thought of being used like this, so thoroughly fucked has him shuddering against the warm, sweaty body making him feel so fucking good. He’s not going to last long.

“It’s okay, babe. Come for me. Show me how pretty you look covered in white, baby.”

That does it. Like a rope that’s been strung too tight he snaps, his release crashing over him so suddenly. His vision whites and pleasure rolls over him in waves. His hips stutter, cock sputtering come all over his and Kyungsoo’s bodies, hole fluttering deliciously around the latter’s cock still incessantly fucking into his pliant body.

He’s brought back down to earth after a few seconds, his cock still semi-hard as his release cools on his heated skin. He moans, still sensitive and barely having recovered from his orgasm as Kyungsoo continues to pound into him.

Blearily, he opens his eyes. He’s met with the gorgeous visual of Kyungsoo’s determined expression, thick brows furrowed in concentration as sweat drips down the side of his face and coats his neck in a delicious sheen.

He moves his arms then, clutching at the other’s shoulder before tugging at his sweat-slicked hair.

“Come on me,” he murmurs, causing Kyungsoo to lose rhythm and stutter inside him.

“Fuck Chanyeol, you can’t just say that. Fuck.”

He chuckles dopily back at him, another moan slipping his lips as he nails his prostate dead on. Kyungsoo continues to fuck into him for a few more seconds, growing more sloppy as he chases his own release, before he’s pulling out and tugging the condom off.

Head thrown back he jerks himself off quickly, balls drawn tightly against his body before he comes, releasing ropes and ropes of thick come over Chanyeol’s dirtied torso.

He moans, greedily opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out in the hopes of catching some of his sticky release. Kyungsoo sees this as he opens his eyes, milking the last of orgasm with a squeeze.

His eyes darken, bringing his dirtied hand up to Chanyeol’s lips.

“Suck.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately wrapped his lips around two of Kyungsoo’s fingers dripping with his cum, greedily lapping up his taste. His tongue curls around his digits, sucking at the tip until he’s all cleaned up.

Kyungsoo watches him swallow, growls deep in his chest as he rubs his twitching cock against his gaping hole. He takes his fingers out of Chanyeol’s mouth slowly, only to replace it with his tongue.

He kisses him wetly, moaning as he tastes himself on his tongue. He sucks on his upper lip, sinking his teeth on his lower lip before pulling away with a wet pop. Catching his breath, he lies atop Chanyeol completely, not minding the mess between their bodies.

“God, that was—” Kyungsoo trails off, swallowing a groan as he pants against his chest.

“Hot as fuck?” Chanyeol supplies helpfully, laughing when Kyungsoo turns his head to the side to bite his nipple.

“Ow, hey!”

“Mm, I guess you could say that.” Kyungsoo hums, content on nuzzling against his chest as they both cool down. Chanyeol lets his mind wander, wondering how a drunken dare lead him to the dicking of his life.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo prompts after a while. Lifting himself up slightly with a grimace at how their torsos have basically stuck together like glue.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol replies, meeting his gaze. His eyes are warm, unlike the teasing twinkle he’s seen him with the entire day.

“After I fuck you against the wall and over the table later, what do you think about going on a date with me?”

Chanyeol’s mind blanks after the first part of his question. “I’m sorry, after you _what?_ ”

The art student has the audacity to laugh, shoulders shaking as he regards Chanyeol with barely contained fondness in his eyes.

“A date, babe. I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s cheeks warm, even after everything they’ve done that day. “I mean, considering I just had your dick in me and probably again later on, you’d think I would say yes to a date.”

Kyungsoo snorts, moving up to press a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth. “Is that a yes, then?”

Chanyeol holds his gaze, licking his lips briefly before biting on them, a habit he does when he’s nervous. “Yeah… as long as you promise me our next time will be in a place a little classier than this.”

Kyungsoo laughs, nodding as his eyes curve into crescents. He rests his face on the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Chanyeol’s arms wrap around his frame, pulling him close.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m taking you home immediately after I take you out.”

Chanyeol chuckles, his heart flipping in his chest for the umpteenth time that day.

“Then you’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Do.”


End file.
